Saoirse Lavellan
Saoirse Lavellan is the cousin of Inquisitor Lavellan and First of her clan. Once she joins the Inquisitor in Skyhold, after ensuring their clan's safety in Wycome she becomes his confidant and a great moral support. Overview Physical Appearance Saoirse is tall for an elf, but never towers over anyone. She has long, dark curly hair and dark skin marked by green vallaslin favouring Ghilain'nain. When she wears make up, she likes to put on purple eye-shadow that accentuates her eyes, but not much else. Personality Saoirse has a calm, gentle demeanor that makes her a reliable leader to her people. Her clan fondly calls her 'Profe' for her habit of always teaching those around her. She is fascinated by her people's history and would love nothing more than to learn more about ancient Elvhen culture and then pass on that knowledge. 'Talents and Skills' Like her cousin, Saoirse has a penchant for the healing arts, though hers are magical. Clan Lavellan's mages have a long history of powerful Spirit-Healers, so Saoirse was able to learn from the best. Aside from magic, she also loves teaching. Whatever she learned, she was eager to pass on to her peers even from a young age. Biography History Saoirse Lavellan was born in 9:12 Dragon near Seleny, Antiva. A curious child, she often would follow her parents and uncle around and mimic their tasks. When her cousin, Tyrvar, was born she was eager to pass on all she had learned to her kin. Over the years this quality in her only grew and her father and uncle, identical twins, would playfully argue over whose footsteps she'd follow. Her father was the clan's hahren, the storyteller and caretaker of children. Her uncle was the clan's First. When Saoirse came into her magic at age eight that argument seemed settled. However Saoirse never stopped emulating her father's teaching habits even as she started training with her uncle and Keeper Istimaethoriel. But tragedy struck clan Lavellan when slavers attacked in 9:21 Dragon and stole away several of the clan's children, amongst which was Saoirse's cousin, the future Inquisiitor. Despite warnings not to, Saoirse followed her uncle Sirideán in his desperate pursuit of the slavers. In the fight to rescue the children, Sirideán was struck with darts laced with magebane, sapping him from his powers. In his despair to save his son, Sirideán turned into an abomination. With her uncle no longer able to recognise friend from foe, Saoirse was forced to defend her cousin and herself from Sirideán. Saoirse managed to save her cousin, but not her uncle. She was never quite the same after. She became more withdrawn, focusing more on studying and less on teaching. In-game While her cousin gained fame with the Inquisition, clan Lavellan initially managed to stay out of the spotlight. Saoirse maintained a constant, warm correspondence with Tyrvar, keeping him informed of the clan's welfare and asking after his own wellbeing. When the first stirrings of trouble began for their clan, Saoirse was initially hesitant to worry her cousin with it. He already had enough on his mind. But when it became clear the clan faced true danger, she immediately sent word. The politcal schemes that were taking place in Wycome endangered both city elf and Dalish alike, and throughout the dangerous plots Saoirse's bravery and leadership was tested. But not all was dark. Because when aid from the Inquisition came, it came in the form of the Bull's Chargers, led by the brave and rather charming Cremisius 'Krem' Aclassi. Through cooperation and cunning they managed to save the city and their people. Once she had ensured the safety of her people, Saoirse travelled to Skyhold with the Bull's Chargers to see her cousin. And yes, to get to know the handsome mercenary lieutenant who had saved her life and that of her kin a little better. During her time with the Inquisiton, a romance blossomed between them. Post-game In 9:43 Dragon, an Arlathvhen took place which Saoirse attended. In the years prior, and before she met Krem, Saoirse had set up an arrangement with an elf from another clan to conceive a child. She had always wanted children, but refused to marry if not for love. Luckily this was not unheard of for some clans, clan Lavellan included, and Saoirse was able to arrange for an elf from another such a clan to function as a sperm donor. After meeting Krem and falling in love with him though, Saoirse felt she had to discuss it with him first. They spoke about it for a long time, spread out over several weeks to ensure that they were both completely sure of what they both wanted. They agreed to continue with the arrangement Saoirse had set up and raise the child together. And when little Aridell Aclassi-Lavellan was born in 9:44 Dragon, not long after the Exalted Council, Saoirse and Krem became proud parents. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Lavellan Category:Spirit Healer Category:Non-protagonist Category:Headcanon Romance Category:Ayantiel